RS2G: Basic Knowledge
Of course you need to know a bit of the game before you go head long into it. Remember that you can also receive lots of money be heading to these tactics in the game. Great Pay Completing objectives(including bonus objectives), using hidden strikes as Fatalities, opening chests all earn you money. Learn the ways to to get a great cash increase so you can have enough money to buy all the weapons and upgrades you need to complete the game. On Defense As they always say "A good defense is the best offense" and it is just as true in Red Steel 2. Press and hold the A Button to hold the defense stance. Remember a few things, you can still move around while defending, your defensive stance can also protect you from bullets as well as sword blows, and most importantly is that your defense can break if it takes a series of strong blows. So try not to rely on defense too much. The other important thing you must remember is that your defense isn't foolproof, you must use it proficiently to block certain attacks. Defending a certain direction will leave you vulnerable to strikes from the same direction (vertical strikes penetrate vertical defenses and horizontal strikes penetrate horizontal defenses). Breaking Armor In Red Steel 2, you will face armored enemies and it'll absorb quick blows. By using a series of strong blows, you can break the enemy armor. Once you have learned the Hidden Strike: The Crush, you can destroy enemy armor instantly which will make fighting armored enemies much easier. Having the Armor Break ability for the Twin barrel is also effective against these enemies. About Objectives Much like in other first-person shooter games, Red Steel 2 has mission objectives for you to complete, as stated before each objective completed will give you a cash reward. The posters in the middle are the primary objectives that you must complete in order to progress, whereas the posters on the top and bottom are bonus objectives which you may or may not complete. But it is strongly suggested that you do complete the bonus objectives if you are to buy the weapons and upgrades you want. Safe Cracking 101 Throughout the game, you'll find safes that you can crack. To open a safe, use the wii remote and bring it to your ear and turn the remote to turn the dial. Once you hear a click, press the A Button to open one notch. Most safes have 3, but some have 4. Once you open a safe, it usually contains 3 gold bars ($ 3,000). Remember your powers Once you learn a Kusagari Power strike, make sure you use them as much as possible because they really come in handy. The Tiger for example is arguably the most important Kusagari power strike you will learn as it focuses on defense and throws the enemy off balance and slows down time, giving you time to finish them with a fatality. The Bear is also good to use big, slow moving enemies as it can also stun them. The Dragon is good to use when you're low on ammo. The enemies You must know the enemies as well as some of them use different weapons and use the sword differently. = Jackals The first enemies you'll encounter. Because they're the first, they're also the easiest enemies to face as they use the basic of guns and they use basic techniques with a sword such as a jump attack and single, weak strikes. Their armored versions also have basic armor which doesn't take much to break. Though they're best members are the heavy enemies which use a huge sledgehammer which strike hard and can't be defended. But becuase the weapon is heavy, they're strikes are slow and easily avoidable. They're heavily armored in the front, but they're back scar is their weak spot and the only way to finish them off. Katakara As you may already guess, the Katakara are better trained then Jackals. They bring a slightly heavier arsenal (assault rifles as opposed to the revolvers the Jackals use) and they're better trained with a sword as they can defend your attacks (use the same direction strike as their defense to penetrate or use The Ram hidden strike). They're more heavily armored than the armored Jackals as it takes a bit longer to break their armor, so the Crush hidden strike is highly recommended. Their heavy unit uses a massive and shielded minigun that can put you in a world of hurt if you're not careful. Use The Bear power strike to make him lose his balance. Ninja They can be quite a challenge as Ninjas are very fast and nimble and they can not just defend very well but can also dodge your attacks and shots, making them quite difficult to fight, so defense is key to defeating them. They're heavy unit uses a twinbladed bo staff that can hit hard and fast. The only upshot to the Ninja is that none of them are armored (probably because armor slows them down), but there's also a rare ninja enemy that can actually take the sword out of your hands, you can always get it back during the fight. Drones In a sci-fi, high tech wild west, enemies are not only man, but machine as well. You'll face off floating drones, there are many types. Combat: The most common drones you'll face, they have mini machine guns that can do a good amount of damage. They're armored in the back so wait until they show their front to shoot them. Charge Mines: These kind of mines flash blue colored lights and once they spot you, they move towards you and explode and do a lot of damage. Shoot them to destroy them before they reach you. Scout Mines: These mines (which flash yellow lights) go around to find you and when they do they'll charge at you and explode. Use the same tactic as the charge mines. Proximity Mines: These mines flash red lights. They don't charge at you as the other mines do, but they'll begin to flash and make noise once you get close and explode if you get close enough. Lava Mines: These are rare, they don't travel as fast as the previous mines, and they go off roughly after 10 seconds. But if they're practically in your face, they can defeat you easily (even with a second health meter and armor).